The Musical World of Phineas and Ferb!
by 8711
Summary: 150 word oneshot stories based off different Phineas and Ferb songs! Chapter 33: Busted
1. Come Home Perry

**I've been wanting to do this for a long time. It will be a series of 150 word stories based off various Phineas and Ferb songs. X) I've got a list of some that I want to do, and if any of you have a request for one, just let me know! :)**

**This one I actually wrote a few weeks ago. It was a scene that I _really_ think should have been in the episode!**

**Tag: _Oh, There You Are Perry_**

* * *

><p><strong>Come Home Perry<strong>

Perry's heart soared as her sped towards the Tri-State Area. Heinz was, yet again, his nemesis, and Phineas and Ferb were still his owners.

After facing the prospect of leaving everything he held dear, he realized how much he had taken for granted. He had _not_ seen it coming. He had forgotten that at any time he could be relocated and reassigned. He was a secret agent, who had to obey orders whether he liked them or not.

But he was also a pet. Always a pet. And he belonged Phineas and Ferb.

Suddenly, Perry slowed to a halt as music filled his ears. At first they came unclear, but as he listened, he was able to discern the words.

"_Come home Perry, come home._"

A lump formed in his throat when he heard his owners calling for him.

Never before in his life had he been so grateful to be going home.

* * *

><p><strong>I loved this song anyway. X) So tell me what you think!<strong>


	2. AGLET

**Tag: **_**Tip of the Day**_

**The episode was kind of pointless, yet highly amusing. This chapter is based off my favorite part: Candace succumbing to the music before she went on stage. X)**

* * *

><p><strong>A-G-L-E-T<strong>

Candace irritably sat atop a crate backstage, not even bothering to conceal her annoyance. What was even the point of…those…things at the tip of the shoelace? They didn't even matter!

"_A-G-L-E-T!_"

Crossing her arms, she absently began to tap her foot. The only reason she had agreed to do this was because it was going to end up on the internet, and she would become famous. Nothing more. There was no importance to a shoelace tip.

"_A-G-L-E-T!_"

She allowed herself a smile and began nodding her head to the beat of the music. She had to admit, the tune was pretty good.

"_A-G-L-E-T!_"

She got to her feet, unable to keep still. Climbing onto the top of a speaker, she began to dance.

"_A-G-L-E-T!_"

She was almost up! Hurrying over to step onto the stage, she paused and allowed Isabella to tie a shoelace onto her finger.

Candace smiled. She was ready now.


	3. Whatcha Doin?

**I like this song. :) Isabella is a cute character, although she can be kind of annoying sometimes. ;) And I'm not even going to mention her high-pitched voice...which made the song kind of hard to listen to. X) **

**Request from **_**Midnight4568**_**.**

**Tag: _Rollercoaster the Musical_**

* * *

><p><strong>Whatcha Doin?<strong>

Summer was one of the best times of the year for Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. Most kids her age took this time to catch up on rest, sleeping half the day away before rising. Sometimes Isabella wished she did as well.

But as long as Phineas Flynn lived across the street, she refused to oversleep.

Every day it was the same: she would wake up at seven a.m., and by eight, head across the street.

"Hey Phineas," she would say upon arrival, before asking, "Whatcha doin?"

And as always, he would proceed to explain his plan for the day. It usually involved building something that normally couldn't be accomplished.

That was one reason why Isabella had always liked Phineas so much: despite his youth, he was ever-determined to make the impossible possible. He never let anything stand in his way.

It inspired her. As long as he continued to achieve the unfeasible, she would continue to ask, "Whatcha doin?"


	4. Back in Gimmelshtump

**Aaaaaaaaaand I'm uploading a second chapter tonigh! ;) Yay! I had already written this one anyway…**

**I know, I know, this scene is _scary_! But I wrote this for my brothers, who _love_ this song (or just the part where Doof rips his clothes off 8O) Anywho, reviews are loved! :)**

**Tag:_ Rollercoaster the Musical_**

* * *

><p><strong>Back in Gimmelshtump<strong>

Perry watched in horror as Doofenshmirtz ripped off his lab coat, revealing a cut-off tank top that left his bulging belly exposed. A German helmet from the World War I era fell onto his head, and he began to scream into a microphone that had appeared out of nowhere. Two large canons sprang from the ground and blasted colorful confetti around him.

What. The. Heck.

The platypus did not appreciate the doctor's choice of explanation for the day. It was his first attempt at screamo, and it _did_ _not_ work for him.

Perry was now, officially, _very_ frightened.

To his immense relief, however, after only thirty seconds of torture, Doof quickly resumed his usual performance: hat and cane, surrounded by choreographed dancers. Broadway style. Perry exhaled heavily, extremely grateful.

But he didn't know if he'd ever be able to look at the doctor the same way again.


	5. Gitchee Gitchee Goo

**I liked this idea, and it seemed to fit with the story. X) It's not_ Phinabella._..it's just _Isabella._ M'kay? ;)**

**This turned out kind of corny though. :/ I rewrote it a couple of times because the word limit kept getting in my way. So, I'm sorry if it sucks.**

**Tag:_ Flop Starz_**

* * *

><p><strong>Gitchee Gitchee Goo <strong>

Isabella knocked on the bedroom door. It quickly swung inward, revealing a red-haired boy.

"'Morning Isabella!" said Phineas brightly.

Isabella smiled.

"Good morning! I went into your backyard, but you guys weren't there. So: Whatcha doin?"

"Today we're going to be one-hit wonders!" he exclaimed, letting her in.

Confused, Isabella asked, "Aren't one-hit wonders people who get famous over only one song?"

"Yes, yes they are!"

Her smile returned. "Awesome! Can I help?"

"Sure! But first:" he handed her a notebook. "What do you think?"

Her eyes skimmed over the page, but her mind began to wander.

_Gitchee gitchee goo Isabella..._

She liked the sound of that._  
><em>

"Isabella?"

She snapped out of her reverie. "Huh?"

"What do you think?" he asked.

"Oh. I like it!" she said, quickly handing him back the notebook. "I'll go gather the other Fireside girls!"

And with that, she ran from the room.


	6. There's a Platypus Controlling Me

**This is one of my favorite P&F songs! X) This scene in the episode is just _fantastic_! ****I absolutely LOVE the fact that Perry goes back and helps Doofy! XD His expressions were amazing!**

**Tag: _Brain Drain_**

* * *

><p><strong>There's a Platypus Controlling Me<strong>

The crowd booed mercilessly. Placing his hat atop his head, Perry turned to leave. But guilt caused him to hesitate. It had been his own fault that Doof was now—literally—stuck in this situation.

He couldn't just leave him there.

With a sigh, Perry turned back and slid down the hill, landing nimbly behind the doctor, and scurried under the table. Doof was speaking words in desperation to the crowd, but it wasn't helping.

Perry tugged at the hem of the doctor's lab coat to get his attention.

"Perry the Platypus," he said, ducking down, "what are you doing down here?"

Perry quickly placed the Devolitionator on his head, and Doof straightened up in surprise. The platypus then proceeded to fiddle with the controls, and Doof's hands moved in sync as he scratched the records.

There were inquiries from Vanessa, and Perry smirked as Doof's rhythmic response became a rap, which the other punks soon joined in.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it was short.. : If it weren't for the word limit I would have expanded a bit more. **

**Reviews are loved and appreciated. :)**


	7. Phineas and Ferb Theme

**Hey guys! :) Here's the next chapter! At first I was tied between **_**Phineas and Ferb Theme **_**and**_**Carpe Diem**_**, but I think this is the _Phineas and Ferb Theme._ So enjoy! :) Please leave a review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Phineas and Ferb Theme<strong>

Every year during school, Phineas and Ferb created a list of all the things they wanted to do during summer break.

And their plans were never limited by their ages.

Phineas refused to allow one day go by without making the most of it. With his knack for inventiveness and creativity, he refused to settle. If he got an idea in his head, nothing stood in his way until it came through. His imagination was limitless.

Ferb, with his expert skills in mechanics, could make those ideas reality. He could rework any system, hotwire any machine, control any device. He could _build_ anything.

Phineas was the man with the plan, and Ferb was the man of action.

Together, they made a team that can't be stopped…not by age, laws of nature, or quantum physics.

There wasn't anything too big, or too small that they couldn't create.


	8. Robot Riot

**Check it out: _This is actually a slight Ferbnessa_! XD**

**Okay, so in the 'Robot Riot' scene in _Across the Second Dimension_, WHY did Ferb not go with Phineas and Perry? _Why_? That annoyed me. ****And where was Vanessa? They cut her scene! It wasn't that great to start with, but I wish they had written her in somewhere.**

**So this idea made me happy. X) Sorry it's so short, but I originally wrote this as a longer story, and then I tried to squeeze it into 150 words.**

**The song was requested, but I made it a Ferbnessa.**** X)**** I hope that's okay.**

**Tag: _Across the Second Dimension_**

**Takes place right after Perry and Phineas leave to close the portal.**

* * *

><p><strong>Robot Riot<strong>

Vanessa screamed as the robot grabbed her by the neck and lifted her into the air. She clutched at it's arm to keep herself from being strangled.

Then something hit it, and the robot released her. She fell to the ground, then looked up in confusion.

Ferb sat upon a metallic bull. He leaned down and extended his hand, which she immediately took, and swung her up behind him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked worriedly.

"Trying to stop my dad!" she replied, wrapping her arms around his waist.

He was silent for a few moments, before saying, "It's not your father. It's someone…worse."

Apprehension filled her. Her dad wasn't behind all this?

Ferb redirected the bull, steering it away from the chaos. When they had gone fifty feet, he stopped and said desperately, "Get to safety!"

Nodding, she gave him a quick squeeze in thanks, before sliding down and hurrying away.

Ferb watched her go, then returned to the battle.

* * *

><p><strong>^ Knight in shining armor moment up there. ^ XD<strong>


	9. Mysterious Force

**I was in a very Candace-like mood today, when my brothers were rampaging through the house. -.- Yes, I was babysitting them, and so they were taking advantage of the fact that our parents were not in the house. Lucky me.**

**So anywho, I LOVE this song (no idea why it was cut from the movie).**

**Loonaticslover13 suggested that I include more lyrics in some of these, so what I did was I took the song and re-worded it a bit to make it my own. :) Let me know if it works!**

**Tag: _Across the Second Dimension_**

* * *

><p><strong>Mysterious Force<strong>

All Candace wanted was for the truth to be known. She didn't want anyone to think bad of her. And though it might have seemed strange, she just had to explain.

Every day, her brothers built something huge and dangerous (and completely bust-worthy) in the backyard. She didn't know how it was possible, but they did.

And so, as always, she would call her mother on the phone. But by the time Linda came home, the whole thing disappeared.

Every story to her was preposterous. And no matter what Candace did, her mom never believed, because one minute it was there, the next it was gone. Vanished. Whatever it was that they had built, got taken away. She didn't know how it was possible!

And though she was right, and her mother was wrong, Candace knew that if their situations had been switched, she would probably think she was crazy too.


	10. Perry the Platypus

**Tag: Every episode that plays Perry's theme. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Perry the Platypus<strong>

_He's a semi-aquatic, egg layin' mammal of action_

Despite his being an animal, he defeated evil every day.

_He's a furry little flatfoot, who'll never flinch from a fray_

Nothing ever scared him. He was fearless.

_He's got more than just mad skill_

He was well trained in the arts of platyjitsu.

_He's got a beaver tail and a bill_

What species did platypuses belong to anyway? Duck? Beaver? Were they a cross breed?

_And the women swoon, whenever they hear him say:_

"Gyururururur."

"Ahhhh!" *faints*

_Well's he's looking real sharp in his 1940's fedora._

Swiftly, he whipped out his hat and placed it on his head.

_He's got an iron will, nerves of steel, and several other metal themed attributes._

Nothing could ever stand in his way.

_His fur is water-tight, and he's always up for a fight._

He held his arm out, motioning with his hand to bring it on.

_So when evil hears this sound it shakes in it's boots:_

"Gyururururur."

_He's Perry the Platypus_

_Agent P_

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah. I wrote this in all of five minutes. X) I hadn't intended to at the moment, but it just came.<strong>

**Uh-huh, I know it's kind of weird. **

**But I like the way it turned out. XD So there you go. Tell me what you think!**


	11. Perry the Teenage Girl

**I thought this episode was really funny. XD Favorite line: "A teenage girl? **_**Perry**_** the teenage girl?" hahaha, it's always Perry as long as he has his hat on. XD**

**Again, we don't really get Perry's thoughts on being **_**inside**_** Candace, so I wanted to write this. ;)**

**Btw, I freakin' loved the fact that when Perry as Candace parachuted, it had Jeremy's face on it! XD **

**Tag: **_**Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?**_

* * *

><p><strong>Perry the Teenage Girl<strong>

Perry stared in shock at the reflection that ogled back at him, open-mouthed.

It was Candace.

Perry lifted his arms and saw human arms. To be more precise, _Candace's_ arms! With them he touched his face, and felt Candace's.

What was going on?

As he will himself to move, Candace's body moved in sync. He was _controlling_ her body!

How was this even possible?

He tried to think. Candace had been holding him when she fell through the teleporter…

Realization hit him. They must have somehow switched brains.

This was just too weird…

He looked up at his boss, not having caught a single word he had said.

However, he turned and hurried to his scooter. But just before he got on, he hesitated. Normally he didn't wear a helmet. But he was in Candace's body now, which meant he had to be more careful.

Quickly, he grabbed one and placed it on Candace's head.

He wasn't taking any chances.

* * *

><p><strong>See? He still takes care of Candace! X)<strong>

**Please leave a review!**


	12. Lonely Vampire

**I **_**loved**_** the new episode, **_**The Curse of Candace**_**!**** The ending was great! It was an "omigosh!" moment.**

**However, this one is more in the tragedy genre, and the first in my **_**Musical World**_** shots. I have a few more that will be on the sad side, but I just thought I'd let you know that there will only be 3 or 4.**

**P.S. After this song, I will try to do more requested songs. :) **

**Tag: **_**The Curse of Candace**_

* * *

><p><strong>Lonely Vampire<strong>

How had it come to this?

So thought Candace Flynn as she wandered the streets of Danville, avoiding other people and hiding from the sun. What was she to do? Her life as a normal, human teenager was over, and it would be too dangerous for her to continue to venture outside during the day. The only safe time for her would be at night.

Ugh. It was just like a classic horror story.

She thought of Jeremy. They could no longer be together. Nor could she hand out with Stacy. It was for their own protection.

She was already beginning to feel a twinge of loneliness building up within her.

Then she thought about her family. what would _they_ of her? Would they still love her even after she had changed into a…into a…a…

She shuddered at the thought of what she had become.

A _vampire_.


	13. Truck Drivin' Girl

**I enjoyed writing this one, because I love to drive myself! I have yet to get my official license, but I love any chance I can get! X)**

**Btw, I've only seen the episode once, so I'm sorry if I got anything wrong.**

**Request from Radar180**

**Tag: _It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World_**

* * *

><p><strong>Truck Drivin' Girl<strong>

Candace gripped the steering wheel tightly in her hands. Her father sat shotgun in the passenger's seat, a determined expression on his face. Candace too felt determination. She refused to loose this! She was going to win.

With her right foot, she added a light pressure to the gas pedal. Glancing at the speedometer, she watched the tiny arrow rise as their speed increased. She turned the steering wheel ever so slightly to the right, and the monster truck turned in response. She felt a slight thrill at being so high above the ground as she drove. It made her feel like she could crush anything in her way.

But then they came to the final task. Parallel parking. How was she going to do this?

Determined, Candace eased the tuck forward and stopped. Then she switched gear, and backed up. Then she moved it forward one last time, before putting it into park.

She had done it!


	14. One Good Scare

**Whoo-hoo! Getting into the Halloween mood! :D**

**I've been wanting to do a Halloween story for awhile, but I've been unsure how. Then Kung-fu Blaziken requested this song as a special, and so I've finally done it! XD It's not much, but it has a little bit of the Halloween feel to it. ;)**

**Tag: _One Good Scare _**_**Oughta Do It**_

* * *

><p><strong>One Good Scare <strong>

It was the best haunted house they had ever seen.

Ten stories high, it had banshees, high-pitched shrieks enough to curdle your blood. Werewolves, forlorn howls at the full moon causing the hair on the back of your neck to prickle. Vampires, their pointed teeth gleaming wickedly. Ghosts, their cold presence sending shivers up and down your spine, spiders and cobwebs hanging from every corner, bats screeching and fluttering overhead, coffins, zombies, monsters…

Of course, it was all just props, costumes and effective lighting. But still, Phineas was quite pleased with the results.

And Ferb's 'dead' awesome organ playing—that he had so willingly agreed to—added the perfect musical ambiance.

Even the sky had seemed to get in the mood, with heavy clouds darkening the sky above their house, and the occasional flashes of lightening followed by rumbling thunder.

It was perfect.

Perfectly horrible.


	15. City of Love

**Yes, yes, it's another Phinabella. X) How can this song not be?**

**I always feel sorry for Izzy in this scene, but you have to admit, her head blowing up in the scene after was pretty funny! XD**

**Request from TheAllySue**

**Tag: Summer Belongs to You**

* * *

><p><strong>City of Love<strong>

Isabella had sighed dejectedly as she followed Phineas around the City of Love. All he had cared about was fixing the stupid plane! He didn't even seem to notice her. She had repeatedly tried to get his attention, but to no avail. Why couldn't he just stop and spend some time with her? She had wanted to cry, to scream in frustration at his obliviousness.

So when they had been stranded on that island, and he sat down next to her, giving up and saying that they could watch the beautiful sunset together, Isabella had been overwhelmed with delight.

But then it hit her. _Her _Phineas never gave up! What was he thinking?

So she flat-out told him. She would _not_ let him do this!

And in his enthusiasm, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. And this time, she sighed with content.


	16. Everything's Better With Perry

**I really like this shot. X) I simply _love_ this song in the movie! **

**Request from Midnight4568**

**Tag: _Across the Second Dimension_**

* * *

><p><strong>Everything's Better With Perry<strong>

With a smile, Phineas picked up the turquoise-furred platypus.

"Oh, there you are Perry!" he said good-naturedly.

Just then, Candace flounced over.

"What IS it that's so special about Perry?" she said critically. "He's only a platypus, and doesn't do very much."

Phineas looked up at her, wide-eyed and made an 'o' shape with his mouth.

"What's so special about Perry?" he repeated with shock. "_Everything's_ better with Perry!" he exclaimed. He lifted the platypus up in the air in front of him, similar to 'The Circle of Life' pose. "Perry is like the cheddar to a cheese sandwich!"

Candace cocked an eyebrow. What an strange metaphor for him to use. She shook her head as Phineas hugged his pet.

"Yes, he doesn't do much, but he's smart, and loyal, and no matter where he goes, he always returns home at the end of the day!"

Perry had to hold back a smile at his owner's words.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Tomorrow I will be posting "Brand New Reality," however it won't be in this story because it's too long (you'll know why when I actually post it. ;)). I just thought I'd let you guys know so y'all can keep a look out for it! :)<p> 


	17. I Walk Away

**This is another sad one (obviously). And even tho we don't get Perry's thoughts****, his expression and stance during this scene is says it all. :'( However, I've been wanting to do this one, because I love the scene! (Even tho it _is_ sad.)**

**Request from Radar 180**

**Tag: _Across the Second Dimension_**

* * *

><p><strong>I Walk Away<strong>

Perry trudged through the rain, head drooping, tail dragging.

Everything was messed up.

His cover was blown, and he wouldn't be able to stay with the boys. They were both mad at him, because he was a secret agent, and hadn't told them. They were trapped in an alternate dimension, where a truly evil Doofenshmirtz ruled the Tri State Area, his own alternate self being controlled as a minion.

And it was all his fault.

Like Phineas had said, Perry should have "whipped out his little hat" _before_ they entered the dimension. Then they wouldn't be in this mess.

He had always dreaded the prospect of Phineas and Ferb discovering his secret, because he didn't want to leave them.

So now, he was giving himself up to protect them. He would have done anything if it meant keeping them safe.

He just hoped that eventually, they would forgive him.

* * *

><p><strong>Btw, if you're following my story <em>An Unexpected Turn of Events, <em>please go to my profile and read my note. :) Thanks!**


	18. Mom Look

**I love this song. I listened to it, like, fifty times over the course of a few days. Now I'm able to sing it as fast as Candace! XD**

**So, I guess this one can _sort _of be paired with 'Mysterious Force,' but basically this is Linda's POV. ;) **

**Request from: disneyisbeautiful and ApostolicPrincessInGod (You guys are awesome! :D)**

**Tag: _Rollercoaster the Musical_**

* * *

><p><strong>Mom Look<strong>

Linda rolled her eyes at her daughters words. Honestly, the things Candace claimed the boys built in the backyard sounded so far-fetched it was ridiculous!

"_They built a submarine, a time machine, a haunted house that made me scream, drove cattle through the mall, built a giant bowling ball, blew me up to fifty feet and chariot-drug me down the street!_"

Candace gasped for air after the long-winded tirade. Linda merely pushed the buggy forward, and continued with the shopping.

Every day it was the same. Candace declared that the boys were doing something outrageous in the backyard, and then they would get home and it would be empty. Didn't it ever get old? Didn't Candace ever tire of being wrong? Would she _ever_ give up? Linda shook her head as her daughter continued singing.

When would she get out of this stage? She worried about her sometimes.


	19. Do Nothing Day

**XD Over 100 reviews? Really? **

**I want to thank everyone who has read, favorited, alerted and reviewed, because they make me so happy and are greatly appreciated! XD And even if you haven't, thank you for simply reading! :)**

**Okay, so if this chapter confuses you**, go to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, type the**** song title into the search box, and ****read the**** lyrics****. ****You will understand. XD****

**Request from tea918**

**Tag: _Best Lazy Day Ever_**

* * *

><p><strong>Do Nothing Day<strong>

Jeremy soon arrived at the backyard of the Flynn-Fletcher home, where Phineas and Ferb were working on there latest invention. He and Candace were going spend the afternoon together at the park. But first, he was eager to show her something.

Phineas looked up and said, "Hey, Jeremy!"

"Hi guys!" Jeremy replied, pushing the gate open. "Would you boys mind reading this?" he asked, holding out a piece of paper. "I just wrote it, and I need someone else's opinion."

Phineas excepted the paper, and he and Ferb quickly read the words.

When he came to the end, Phineas simply handed it back, saying, "You wrote this?"

"Yeah!" Jeremy said proudly. "I call it, _Do Nothing Day._ What do you think?"

Phineas blinked, unsure of how to reply, but just at that moment, Candace emerged.

"Hey, Candace!" Jeremy said, his attention diverted. "Check out this song I wrote. _**You **_were my inspiration." And they walked off together.

As soon as they were out of earshot, the boys looked at each other, wide-eyed.

"Was it just me," Ferb said, "or did that song make you want to vomit?"


	20. Kick It Up A Notch

**This song is pretty cool. X) Sorry it's taken awhile, but for the longest time I wasn't sure how to write based off this. But I watched the movie again the other day, so I thought this worked. Hope y'all like it. :)**

**Request from TheEmpire and PhineasAndFerbFan114**

* * *

><p><strong>Kick It Up A Notch<strong>

Phineas was thrilled that he had the opportunity to sing in a musical number with Slash. It was awesome!

Ferb was there too, and even _Perry _played the electric guitar, along with Slash himself. It struck him a incredible that his pet platypus could _play the guitar!_

Even alternate Doofenshmirtz joined in! Although his voice was far from good, Phineas couldn't help but admit that he enjoyed watching the evil scientist sing. It was kind of humorous. He realized the both Dr. Ds were very fond of music.

The red-head stood on the stage, giddy with anticipation. The crowd cheered wildly, and all previous trepidation that had been building up within him was now gone. The boom of the speakers magnifying his voice, the roar of the audience, and the wicked awesome guitar solos by Slash, Ferb and Perry added to the intense atmosphere.

He loved it.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review!<strong>


	21. Brand New Reality

**Before we get started I want to make this quite clear:**** I ****support Ferbnessa and Phinabella.**

**However, I'm not against Alternate Dimension Ferb/Isabella. And actually, I kind of enjoyed writing it. X)  
><span>But I'm not going to write any more Ferbella after this.<span>**

**Request from: Stinkfly3**

**Tag: _Across the Second Dimension_**

* * *

><p><strong>Brand New Reality<strong>

The young girl hunched her shoulders and sighed.

The Resistance had won. Doofenshmirtz was behind bars, and the citizens of the Tri State Area no longer had to live in fear.

But emptiness filled her. She had been a member of the resistance for _four years_, and was second-in-command only to Candace Flynn.

Now that the Resistance was no more, what was there left? Sure a life, Doof-free they would have to rebuild. But after that, what then? There had never been anything more than the Resistance.

Suddenly she felt a gentle weight on her shoulder. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro turned her head and saw Candace's green-haired younger brother. His face was expressionless, and yet…his eyes revealed kindness, determination. Sympathy.

With a faint smile, she rested her head on his shoulder.

Her heart had been hardened by the war.

But this boy had awakened it again.


	22. Goody Two Shoes Brother

**The entire subplot to this episode is so ridiculous, but also hilarious. XD I just love Doofy! X)**

**Request from: TMNTLittleTomboy**

**Tag: _Tree To Get Ready_**

* * *

><p><strong>Goody Two-Shoes Brother<strong>

Perry rolled his eyes. Seriously? Doof's plan was to have a bunch of pigeons disembowel on his younger brother? He shook his head in disbelief at his nemesis, who danced and sang.

On the other hand, if everything Doof said about his past was true, then Perry couldn't really blame him. His parents had lavished all their love and attention on their youngest, while ignoring and basically disowning their oldest. He genuinely felt sorry for his nemesis, having to grow up like that. And deep down, Perry also felt a growing dislike of Doof's parents and Roger.

If it wasn't for his job, and the fact that Roger Doofenshmirtz happened to be the mayor of Danville, Perry might have actually let Doof carry out his scheme. But as it was, he had no choice but to escape and foil him.


	23. Summer, Where Do We Begin?

**Yes, I'm uploading a second chapter tonight. ;) I'm really pleased because I wrote a few today. *Fist pump!* And yes, I'm still trying to post everyone's requests. I'm going down the list, so if yours hasn't been posted yet, it's because I'm trying to go in order when they were requested. I want to try and do as many as I can, and I've still got a bunch!**

**Request from: LoonaticsLover13**

**Tag: _Across the Second Dimension_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Summer, Where Do We Begin?<strong>

Summer. It sounded wonderful. Phineas would have given anything to try it! These two boys, these alternate dimension duplicates, these identical copies of himself and his stepbrother made it sound like summer was the greatest thing in the world.

Of course, it also sounded dangerous. But something within him longed to be set free. Everything the other boys sang about gave Phineas a since of excitement. He wanted to run, to jump, to holler, to do everything that Doofenshmirtz had forced them _not_ to do.

He was tired of being submissive! He was tired of sitting in the living room, playing Doofopoly all the time! He didn't want to be afraid any more…afraid of being replaced, afraid of losing his family, the way he had lost his platypus. Phineas wanted to resist Doofenshmirtz's tyranny, but he was still a little tentative.

So when he found out that his _own sister_ was the leader of the Resistance, a spark of hope leapt inside him.

* * *

><p><strong>My favorite part of the song was when they started singing the theme song. X)<strong>


	24. My Nemesis

**I had fun writing this. XD I really love Doof and Perry's relationship. They're so funny!**

**Request from: futureauthor13**

**Tag: _It's About Time!_**

* * *

><p> <strong>My Nemesis<strong>

Doof stared in astonishment at the teal-green animal standing before him. It was no more than a foot in height, and it wore a large brown fedora on his head. Doof glanced down at the business card in his hand.

_Agent Perry the Platypus _

_OWCA_

was all it read.

"Perry the Platypus?" Doof exclaimed. "You're just an animal?"

The platypus narrowed his eyes in annoyance, and pointed at the card, which Doof flipped.

_Semi-Aquatic, Egg-Laying Mammal_

"Oh!" Doof said. "But…you're still just an animal! I can't have an animal nemesis!"

The platypus raised in eyebrow. Then he leapt into the air, swinging his beaver-like tail so fast, Doof didn't have time to react before a hard, stinging blow smacked across his legs, and he fell to the ground with a cry.

"Ugh, that smarts Perry the Platypus!" Then, as an afterthought, he added, "But I guess I stand corrected."


	25. Takin' Care of Things

**I love this song. It's so cute! I actually based this whole chapter around the last two lines, which are my favorite part. ;)**

**Tag: _Across the Second Dimension_**

* * *

><p><strong>Takin' Care of Things<strong>

It was common knowledge that their personalities were different. _Completely_ different, in fact.

Phineas was the talkative one, Ferb was the silent one. Phineas was the man with a plan, Ferb was the man of action. Phineas came up with the ideas, and Ferb made them happen.

They balanced each other perfectly.

But even though at first they seemed like opposites, they also shared many of the same talents and likes. Both were genius's, able to make _anything._ Both loved to sing, and did a lot. Both were considerate, generous, polite, and both loved their family, as well as their pet platypus, and they were willing to do anything for their friends.

They were rarely ever seen without each other. They were best friends, and did _everything_ together.

Through law, they had become stepbrothers.

But through bond, they had become_ brothers_.


	26. Let It Snow, Let It Snow, Let It Snow

**So it's the first day of December, and I'm sitting here wishing it would snow. We usually don't get snow until January or February, but last year we officially had our first white Christmas in my entire life! 8D So I thought I'd post a Christmas song! X) However, t****his chapter isn't really Christmasy at all. ****It's Phinabella. XD**

**I _loved_ writing this.**

**Request from: Theia Pallas and Leopardlove1002**

**Tag: _Phineas and Ferb Holiday Favorites CD_**

* * *

><p><strong>Let It Snow, Let It Snow, Let It Snow<strong>

Isabella stood outside her house, bundled in thick, winter garb. The evening was so dark, her breath twisted and billowed like smoke in the frosty air. She could not contain the smile of pure delight as she watched the snowflakes fall gently from the sky.

Beneath her feet, the ground was covered with a light dusting of freshly-fallen snow. The first snow of the year. She leaned her head back and let the flakes land on her face and tongue.

"Isabella?"

The voice startled her, and she spun around.

Phineas stood behind her, similarly attired. He too smiled as he admired their surroundings.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" he said. "I love snow."

Isabella merely nodded.

They stood side-by-side, neither speaking, but simply observing. After a moment, Phineas asked, "Our mom's making hot chocolate. You want to come over?"

Isabella attempted to conceal her excitement. "Sure! That'd be cool."

Smiling, Phineas held out his arm. Isabella blushed, but looped her own through his.

And together, they walked across the street.


	27. Were Cow On A Rampage

'**Sup guys! :D I'm back with more musical one-shots! I haven't updated in over a month now. :S Yeah, I've mostly just been lazy. It was Christmas break, and I didn't feel like really doing anything.**

**Anywho…I still have a bunch of requests to fulfill! :D I will try and finish all of them off, but for now, if everyone could just hold any more song requests, that'd be great. I'll let y'all know when I'll start taking more. There's still plenty of songs left! ;)**

**Okay, so I've only seen this episode once (I didn't really like it), so I'm sorry if this isn't quite like the scene. **

**Request from: Linzerj**

**Tag: _That's the Spirit!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Were-Cow on a Rampage<strong>

Perry was frozen with disbelief. He had just watched his nemesis transform…into a cow.

His nemesis had become a _Were-Cow!_

Could Doofenshmirtz grow any more unpredictable?

Perry continued to stand immobile, trying to figure out what he could do to fix this…situation. Then the solution hit him: the Undo-Inator! Doof had created it about a week ago, and Perry had scanned it with his hat and given the information to the OWCA.

He pressed a few buttons in his fedora, and in moments he had an exact replica of the Undo-Inator in hands.

It took him over an hour, but at last he found his nemesis sprawled out in the grass, belly swollen to twice it's normal size. He was asleep.

Perry shook his head in silent amusement, but pointed the device at Doof and fired.

The doctor didn't change in appearance, but Perry felt sure it had worked. He gave his sleeping nemesis a salute, then headed for home.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's all for now! I will try and get back into a regular routine. :S Please leave a review! :D<strong>


	28. You're Going Down

**I've started round two! :D Yep, for those who requested multiple songs, I'm finally going back and...writing them. ;) **

**Requested by: Midnight4568**

**Tag: _Rollercoaster the Musical_**

* * *

><p><strong>You're Going Down<strong>

_Why_ was it always the same every day? Why did her little brothers continually have to build crazy things in the backyard?

If she was honest with herself, part of it was jealousy. Jealousy of the fact that they were able to build _anything_, and she couldn't.

Another part of it was because she was competitive. Ever since they first built something in the backyard, she had tried to show her mother, but never could. Her mother _never_ saw! Her mom probably thought she was crazy, and that frustrated Candace to no end. She wanted her mom to know that she _wasn't_ crazy, that she _wasn't_ lying or hallucinating.

And the last part, was that she didn't want to see them get hurt. Most of the things they built were dangerous. Even though she hid her feelings most of the time, she did love her brothers.

And that was why she never gave up.


	29. Rollercoaster

**I really like this song. X) At first I was uncertain how to do this one, and then the idea just sort of hit me the other day. XD So anywho...enjoy! And review! :D**

**Requested by: Midnight4568**

**Tag: _Rollercoaster the Musical_**

* * *

><p><strong>Rollercoaster<strong>

It had _definitely_ been the coolest coaster ever.

So thought Isabella Garcia-Shapiro that night. She thought it had been a great idea for Phineas and Ferb to rebuild it as a musical, and had especially enjoyed her part.

And though it had been scary, she was pleased that she had been able to ride it twice. She didn't think there would ever be another rolled coaster to match it.

However, the best part of the day for Isabella hadn't been the ride itself, or ever her own musical number.

It had been the moment right before it took off, as they were entering the coaster.

Phineas had held out his hand his hand for her, before carefully helping her into the second row of the first car. He seated her directly behind himself.

She sighed with pleasure at the memory. Yep. That beat it all.**  
><strong>


	30. Carpe Diem

****30 chapters! Can you believe it? This is the longest story, chapter-wise I've written! ****

****"Carpe Diem." Latin for "Seize the Day." Or you could say that _"_Seize the Day" is Latin for _"_Carpe Diem!" Either way you choose to translate it, it took me awhile to figure out how to do this one. ;)****

**Requested by: PhineasAndFerbFan114, ApostolicPrincessInGod and LoonaticsLover13**

**And of course, by XxPhoenix FlightxX who requested something "bigger." ;D Lolz...sorry, I couldn't resist! XD Hope it's big enough for you! ;)**

**Tag: _Rollercoaster the Musical_**

* * *

><p><strong>Carpe Diem<strong>

Phineas Flynn was no ordinary boy of eleven. He was kind, considerate of others, not to mention brilliant. He preferred _not_ to sleep in, not wanting to sleep his summer away. But rather, he aspired to seize the day, and make the most of it. he hated wasting time.

Sometimes, he would enjoy a movie marathon, or have a videogame match, but he wanted to spend his time creating things. And not just _any_ thing, it had to be special. Something worth remembering, so that when he looked back, he could thing, "Wow, that was a lot of fun!"

Phineas never had a 'best day ever,' because _every_ day was the best.

And he wanted everyone else to share in it too. To have the chance at accomplishing their dreams. That's what he did. And he refused to settle.

The only thing that's impossible is impossibility.


	31. Candace Party

**Okay, okay. This is the first (and hopefully only) shot where the chapter does not relate to the song. But I wrote this on the spur of the moment, and _really_ wanted to add it. . .Cause I love how it turned out! ****^.^**

**So anywho, this was the only song I could thing of that _almost_ fit.**

**I came up with it after watching _No More Bunny Business._**

* * *

><p><strong>Candace Party<strong>

"Oh, Perry!" Candace cooed. "You look ADORABLE!"

The blue-green platypus repressed a groan as he used every ounce of self control to keep himself from tearing away at the enforced clothes he now wore.

"Heya Candace!" Phineas said as he poked his pointy face in through the door. "Ferb and I just. . .just. . ." His eyes widened in horror. "Uh, Candace? What the _heck_ is Perry doing in those clothes?"

"Isn't he so cute?" Candace sang.

"No," Phineas said in a monotone. "This is _not_ cute. This is a disaster."

They stared down at the platypus, who had been dressed in a pink and frilly tutu with matching shoes.

"Oh, Perry doesn't mind," Candace said nonchalantly. "Do you Perry?"

Required to appear as mindless as ever, Perry was unable to express his true feelings. Yes. He did most certainly mind.

But at least Candace was in a good mood.


	32. My Ride From Outer Space

**Requested by, PhineasAndFerbFan114 and Radar180**

**Tag: _The Chronicles of Meap_**

* * *

><p><strong>My Ride From Outer Space<strong>

Ferb stood back and admired Meap's spaceship. He'd been able to fix it, and had even added enhancements of his own, increasing speed, resilience and even appearance. He just hoped the cute little extra terrestrial would like it too.

Now came the fun part Ferb had been most anxious to do: give it a test drive.

He quickly hopped in and tentatively reached for the lever. Then he pushed past the different gears until it reached the last one.

Immediately the ship zoomed off at top speed.

The jarring launch was so strong he was knocked out of his seat, and the only thing keeping him from falling was his grip on the steering wheel. He pulled himself back and buckled up.

Ferb flew through space, and then he tried it back on earth. He felt pretty cool driving it around like a hotrod, wearing his sunglasses.

Oh yeah, he could get use to this.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review! :D<strong>


	33. Busted

**Originally I was planning on writing something that involved both Candace and Vanessa. But then the other day I was watching _I Scream You Scream,_ and this one tiny little insignificant detail that everyone seems to overlook hit me, and I couldn't resist writing this.**

**Requested by Punzie the Platypu****s, GoldenDiamond1995 and Theia Pallas. (But I would have done it anyway, since it's in my top 5 favorite P&F songs. ;D)**

**Tag: _I Scream, You Scream_**

* * *

><p><strong>Busted<strong>

"Uh, dad? This _is_ going to be evil right?"

The sixteen-year-old stood a little off to the side as she watched her father work.

"Of course!" Doof replied, as if it should have been obvious.

"So then why does it need things like milk, sugar, ice, rock salt and vanilla? It sounds like a recipe for homemade ice cream."

"Never question an evil plan," her father explained. "Either it makes perfect sense, or absolutely none at all. Either way, it's evil.

"But aren't you allergic to dairy?" Vanessa question.

"_Intolerant!_" Doof corrected. "Lactose intolerant! There _is_ a difference you know!"

Vanessa raised an eyebrow.

"Then what exactly do the ice cream ingredients do?" she asked.

"Who knows? Maybe the machine is ice cream powered."

"_Seriously?_" Vanessa demanded.

"You'd be surprised,"

Vanessa shook her head in disbelief, sincerely hoping her dad was right as he began to pour gallon after gallon of milk into the machine.**  
><strong>


End file.
